


La ira de los dioses

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong está cabreado por algo, pero nadie sabe por qué. Averiguarlo puede ser extremadamente complicado... o quizás no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto _“todas a una”_. El prompt seleccionado rezaba: _“Jaejoong llega a casa enfadado y los demás reaccionan”_.
> 
> Ajustarse a un máximo de 3.000 palabras es más difícil de lo que parece, en serio. Pero es un ejercicio sumamente edificante xD

No necesita más que un vistazo a su rostro para saber que está cabreado. Un vistazo y el sonido de la puerta de entrada cuando la cierra de un golpe fuerte y seco que la hace temblar en sus goznes.

Yunho deja su portátil sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se levanta, tratando de detener el inminente huracán antes de que este se desate sobre sus compañeros. Sabe por experiencia que un Jaejoong cabreado es un Jaejoong peligroso, capaz de alterar la vida de todos los ocupantes de ese apartamento en menos de un segundo. Y las consecuencias de tales arranques solían durar días, si no es que semanas, antes de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

Eso es algo que no se puede permitir, no con su vuelta a Japón tan próxima, con todo el trabajo que se les viene encima que va a hacer que apenas tengan tiempo a solas entre ellos para solucionar cualquier mal rollo generado con anterioridad.

Suspira cansadamente antes de coger impulso para entrar en la cocina, donde las puertas de las alacenas están siendo golpeadas con la misma energía que ha puesto en la de entrada. No le tranquiliza ver que ha cogido un cuchillo y se dispone a asesinar una zanahoria a base de tajos feroces sobre la madera.

—Ni te acerques —dice Jaejoong, cuando no ha dado ni siquiera dos pasos dentro de la estancia.

No grita la orden, ni levanta la mirada de la zanahoria agonizante, y Yunho sabe instintivamente que está en problemas. Los gritos puede manejarlos, está acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos desde que se conocieron siendo apenas dos críos, hace menos tiempo del que a veces le parece. Pero su voz baja, cortante y tan fría como el hielo ártico significa que no va a poder aplacarlo, no ahora, porque simplemente no se va a dejar. Por el contrario va a mascar su cabreo en silencio, despacio, haciendo que cada minuto vuelva peor la ofensa en su mente.

Y cuando por fin explote, será imparable.

Aun así, Yunho tiene que intentarlo.

—Jaejoong…

—Solo cállate y lárgate. Eres la última persona que quiero ver ahora mismo.

Su respuesta lo desconcierta más todavía. No por las formas, ni por su manera de darle órdenes, sino por lo que implica. Si Jaejoong no puede soportar siquiera tenerlo delante significa que él es el causante directo de su cabreo. Sin embargo, Yunho no puede recordar haber hecho algo para ofenderlo en las últimas horas, ni siquiera en los últimos días. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo han estado asistiendo a compromisos laborales por separado, y esa misma mañana todo parecía estar bien. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido desde entonces para que ahora no soportase siquiera mirarlo?

—Pero…

—¿No entiendes el coreano? Dé-ja-me en paz.

Yunho vuelve a suspirar, pero desiste. Al menos parece que la tormenta no va a estallar inminentemente, y puede aprovechar el tiempo de descuento para elaborar un plan de contención.

Todavía dándole vueltas al posible motivo del cabreo de su compañero, Yunho abandona la cocina.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


—¿El que ha saludado a la puerta tan efusivamente es Jaejoong- _hyung_?

Yunho parece contrariado, y levanta la mirada de su portátil con el ceño fruncido. Yoochun ni siquiera necesita el asentimiento del líder para saber que está en lo cierto, porque sabe exactamente dónde están Changmin y Junsu, y los managers no suelen entrar por la noche en su apartamento dando portazos. Por descarte, tiene que tratarse de Jaejoong.

—¿Sabemos qué le ocurre?

Yunho niega con la cabeza, y frunce más el entrecejo, a buen seguro tratando de adivinar qué ha pasado y cómo puede solucionarlo. Si no ha oído los gritos de su _soulmate_ desde su habitación, significa que no se lo ha contado, y eso reduce las variables. Jaejoong no suele perder oportunidad de decir lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, lo que suele incluir una amplia variedad de temas. Que calle es raro y significa invariablemente que lo que le perturba no tiene solución, o no una fácil. Y que le duele más de lo que puede expresar.

Yoochun se dirige a la cocina, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Yunho, y entra justo cuando su compañero está terminando de cortar las verduras que va a cocinar para la cena. No dice nada, sólo se acerca y rodea su cintura por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo desinteresado del único modo que siempre funciona entre los dos. Porque es su _soulmate_ y siempre se han entendido sin palabras, y si lo necesita va a estar ahí para él, de la forma que sea.

Lo siente rígido entre sus brazos, y por un segundo Jaejoong detiene todo movimiento, como si estuviese reprimiendo un impulso demasiado fuerte y tan instintivo como respirar. Si tuviese que hacer una apuesta, Yoochun diría que está tratando de evitar mandarlo a la mierda, consciente de que su enfado no es con él. Su inspiración, lenta y profunda, es audible y pone todos los instintos de Yoochun en alerta, como si se tratase de un búfalo a punto de envestir a un aturdido cervatillo.

Yoochun, que tiene un instinto de supervivencia sumamente desarrollado, se aparta lentamente, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

La mirada con que Jaejoong le fulmina es más audible para él que todos sus gritos y aspavientos, y la entiende a la primera: quiere estar solo. No está cabreado, está furioso, y lo que es peor, quiere seguir estándolo.

Yoochun asiente comprensivo y apoya la mano en su hombro un breve instante, dándole un apretón cariñoso antes de salir de la estancia. Sin embargo, no puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando está lejos de la vista de Jaejoong, que hace que Yunho lo mire aún más contrariado que cuando entró en la cocina.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Junsu ha vivido un número considerable de cenas incómodas entre esas cuatro paredes. Al principio solían perturbarle al punto de hacerle llegar a las lágrimas si los gritos no cesaban, o si sus compañeros pasaban a los golpes propios de adolescentes tratando de probar su valía frente a un público entusiasta. 

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, ha aprendido a abstraerse cada vez más, ignorando los ánimos de unos y de otros cuando están caldeados, con la sabiduría propia de la experiencia, que le dice que sea cual sea el problema va a tener solución, porque todos se quieren demasiado como para que la cosa vaya a más. En realidad, Junsu sospecha que ese es parte del problema en todas esas discusiones y peleas, porque si les diese igual la opinión del resto, simplemente la ignorarían.

Esa noche, sin embargo, le cuesta recurrir a su mundo interior para ignorar la tensión que casi se puede cortar sobre esa mesa. Porque no hay gritos, ni furiosos golpes, ni discusiones profundas de las que no logra entender el propósito. En su lugar encuentra silencio: en la silla vacía a su lado, que suele ocupar un Changmin ausente esa noche; en la de enfrente, donde se sienta un Yunho que no para de lanzar miradas subrepticias a Jaejoong, como si fuese una especie de animal raro y peligroso; en la que hay a su izquierda, donde su _hyung_ fulmina el plato con la mirada y mastica las verduras de la cena como si lo hubiesen ofendido gravemente; y en la de la cabecera, donde un Yoochun que apenas ha probado bocado es incapaz de levantar la vista para cruzar su mirada con la de cualquiera de ellos.

Junsu no sabe qué es lo que ha pasado, pero obviamente tiene que ver con Jaejoong, quien está tan furioso que es capaz de enfriar la temperatura ambiente sólo con entrar a una estancia. Y si Yunho y Yoochun no han sido capaces de aplacarlo, y Junsu no duda de que lo han intentado, es que lo que sea que le está molestando no es ninguna de sus típicas tonterías.

Junsu continúa comiendo, sin quebrar el silencio, deseando terminar cuanto antes y volver a su habitación a componer canciones sobre silencios incómodos, soledad de la que se puede sentir aun estando rodeado de personas queridas, y la forma en la que todo cambia, invariablemente, para volver a su estado natural, haciendo que toda perturbación desaparezca con el tiempo. 

Es lo único que podrá ofrecerle a su compañero como consuelo cuando la tormenta termine.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


La mirada con que le recibe lo deja clavado en la puerta, completamente desconcertado. No hay ningún saludo, ya sea en palabras o en algún gesto de esos que son señal inequívoca de que alguien es consciente de la presencia de otra persona. En su lugar, Changmin se encuentra con los ojos fríos y penetrantes de su _hyung_ , atravesándolo de una forma tan furiosa y acusadora que hace que se detenga durante un instante, sopesando si dar media vuelta o terminar de entrar en casa.

Son apenas segundos. Changmin nunca le ha tenido miedo a Jaejoong y no va a empezar ahora. Además, por una vez no ha hecho nada para provocar la furia de su _soulfighter_ , así que no tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias de la misma.

Termina de cerrar la puerta mientras anuncia en voz alta que ya está en casa. Yunho, desde el sofá, levanta la mirada de su portátil con el ceño fruncido y le devuelve el saludo, pero no lo mira a él. Sus ojos se pierden en la figura de Jaejoong con esa cautela propia del líder cuando algo amenaza a los suyos, pero este lo ignora también a él. En su lugar baja la mirada hacia la mesa y continúa recogiendo los platos de la cena con demasiada energía, tanta que los cuencos tintinean sonoramente cuando los apila.

Changmin levanta una ceja en muda pregunta cuando Jaejoong pasa por su lado en dirección a la cocina, sin ni siquiera dignarse a dirigir otra mirada en su dirección, pero no obtiene la respuesta que espera. Su _hyung_ sigue avanzando como si tuviese un duelo a espada al amanecer y llegase tarde a la cita, mientras que Yunho vuelve a mirar a la pantalla del ordenador con toda la frustración del mundo reflejada en su rostro.

Decidido a saber qué es exactamente lo que está pasando, Changmin se dirige a la habitación de la única persona que puede darle alguna respuesta en ese momento.

—¿Qué le pasa a Jaejoong- _hyung_? —pregunta a Yoochun, entrando en su cuarto tras una breve llamada a la puerta.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Min —responde este, girándose en la silla, con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Changmin pone los ojos en blanco y se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué está tan cabreado? Parece como si quisiera asesinar a alguien.

—No lo sé. Ha estado así desde que llegó a casa, y se ha negado a hablar con nadie.

Que Jaejoong esté furioso no es raro, no del todo, porque su _hyung_ solía enfadarse por las cosas más tontas y desenfadarse al segundo siguiente como si no pasase nada. En otras ocasiones, su forma de liberar la tensión solía consistir en muchos gritos, aspavientos y, algunas veces, golpes con quien estuviese a mano, normalmente Yunho. En las demás, simplemente se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Yoochun y salía tras media hora, ya relajado, en ese estado “post-masturbatorio” que lo volvía más dulce y más cariñoso de lo que era habitualmente.

Que en esta ocasión permanezca callado y rumie su cabreo sin compartirlo con nadie es tan sumamente extraño que Changmin podría jurar que no tiene precedentes, no al menos desde que se han mudado a ese apartamento. Y eso sólo puede significar que uno de ellos —o puede que todos— es el causante directo de ese estado del que no puede o no quiere salir.

—Vas a intentar averiguarlo, ¿verdad? —pregunta Yoochun, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que se las sabe todas.

Changmin le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no contesta. En su lugar, descruza los brazos y vuelve a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para encaminarse a la cocina.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Todo es culpa de Yunho. De Yunho y de todas esas estúpidas normas que siempre se empeña en poner y que deben ser cumplidas contra viento y marea, aunque tengan consecuencias que no es capaz de asimilar, ni siquiera cuando las ha imaginado hace tanto tiempo. Porque Jaejoong se lo advirtió de todas las maneras posibles, le dijo exactamente lo que iba a suceder y el estúpido del líder lo ignoró por completo.

Ahora… ahora es demasiado tarde. Hay cosas que no tienen vuelta atrás, que no se pueden recuperar por mucho que uno lo desee con la fuerza de mil truenos, por mucho que se patalee y se grite y se pelee con el mundo hasta destrozarse del todo. 

No es justo, ni fácil, ni puede con ello.

—Ya está bien, Jaejoong —dice la última voz que quiere escuchar—. Me vas a decir que te pasa y me lo vas a decir ahora.

Jaejoong cierra los ojos y deja salir todo el aire que está conteniendo, pero no contesta. Porque sabe que si empieza no va a poder parar y hasta él es consciente de lo absurdo que es discutir por lo que ya no tiene solución.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte —insiste Yunho ante su silencio, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Es lo último que necesita escuchar y azuza la llama que lleva intentando extinguir desde que se enteró.

Jaejoong se gira hacia él, con la furia burbujeando por cada poro, los dientes fuertemente apretados incluso mientras modula su respuesta:

—¿No te parece que ya has hecho bastante?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—Tú —lo interrumpe, dando un paso hacia él y clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de Yunho—, tú eres el último que puede ayudarme porque eres el responsable directo de que… de que todo se haya ido a la mierda. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerte caso? ¿Por qué? Alguien que ni siquiera puede combinar cuadros con rallas no debería tener poder de decisión sobre la vida de los demás.

La mirada de Yunho refleja sorpresa y cierto dolor por sus palabras, sumados al desconcierto que ya sentía. Jaejoong sabe que no debería decir nada de eso, pero su compañero lo ha estado buscando y por dios que lo ha encontrado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta todavía calmado, a todas luces intentando contemporizar su furia. 

Eso es todavía peor.

—¿No lo sabes? Tú, que se supone que nos lideras, ¿no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en tu propio grupo? ¿No te has enterado de la razón por la que tu _maknae_ sale tan a menudo últimamente? ¿No sabes que se ha dedicado a follar con Victoria por toda la SM?

Jaejoong casi escupe el nombre de la chica, y es incapaz de mantenerse quieto ante la ira que siente y que le destroza desde las mismas entrañas. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro y se aleja de Yunho, dándole la espalda a su rostro atónito por la sorpresa.

—¡Joder! ¡Me dijiste que esperara! ¡Dijiste que era muy joven para incluirlo en nuestras noches de sexo! Que tendríamos tiempo… ¡Me prometiste que yo podría ser el primero! —grita, perdiendo totalmente la batalla contra sí mismo—. Pero ahora…

Lo interrumpe una risa que no procede de Yunho y que Jaejoong conoce a la perfección. Como un resorte vuelve a girarse hacia la puerta para ver la silueta de Changmin recortada contra el marco, tras el líder, riéndose como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de la historia. 

Jaejoong siente cómo se ruboriza mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Qué cojones te parece tan divertido?

—Tú, _hyung_. Tú y los dos mil wones que le debo a Yoochun, porque obviamente tenía razón.

—¿Qué?

—No me acuesto con Victoria. Ni con nadie, de hecho, porque todos sois gilipollas, empezando por el líder, aquí presente, que se empeña en dejarme al margen cuando todos sabemos que él perdió la virginidad siendo mucho más joven de lo que yo soy ahora, y terminando por ti, que le haces caso en esto cuando ignoras sus reglas el ochenta por ciento de las veces. Así que tuve que hacerle caso a Yoochun- _hyung_ que sugirió que no podrías soportar la idea de que tuviese sexo con nadie más, y que si llegaba hasta ti un rumor semejante, reaccionarías por fin. Y estaba tan seguro que hasta apostó dos mil wones a que te tendría en mi cama antes del domingo.

Jaejoong apenas puede creerlo. ¿Es todo una mentira? ¿Changmin sigue siendo sólo suyo? ¿Lo han engañado como a un estúpido?

Se siente idiota. Y traicionado. Y tan, tan liberado que no puede evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro mientras contempla orgulloso a su _maknae_.

—Dile a Yoochun que yo le daré diez mil, que se los ha ganado —dice avanzando hacia él, completamente decidido. Y ni siquiera mira al líder cuando añade—. Lo siento, Yunho, pero tiene razón. No pienso esperar ni un minuto más, con reglas o sin ellas.

No espera respuesta. Jaejoong agarra de la mano a Changmin al llegar junto a él, todavía sonriendo, y lo arrastra fuera de la cocina. 

Sigue queriendo gritar. Sigue sintiendo energía excesiva bullendo por su cuerpo, encendiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero ya no le importa.

Va a acostarse con Changmin. Por fin. Y sabe instintivamente que ese va a convertirse en su remedio favorito para todos los males.


End file.
